


Claws Down My Back

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack, Bottoming from the Top, Fucking, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Jack, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Gabriel, Topping from the Bottom, scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: After the line was drawn in the sand between Overwatch and Blackwatch, Gabriel Reyes, now known as Reaper, was outed from Overwatch. But, sometimes he returns. In the middle of the night, he comes through the window to see Jack. From there they fuck, stripping away the masks and jackets to be close like they once were before it all came crashing down. (aka pure porn, expect nothing more)





	Claws Down My Back

He comes in during the night like a ghost. Jack waits for him, shoving the window open to make his entrance easier.

“Hello, Jackie.”

“Gabe.” Jack takes off his mask, revealing gleaming brown eyes and a smirk. He tosses the mask to the desk and rubs at the side of his jaw. 

“I missed you.” Gabriel responds, taking off his hood. 

“I missed you too.” Jack presses their chests together, taking hold of the other man’s jaw.

Gabriel leans in a bit and asks with a bit of humor in his voice, “Going to try and convince me to leave?”

“I lost that fight a long time ago.”

“Now we’re just in the shadows.”

“I thought you preferred it that way.” Jack cocks an eyebrow at him.

Then they’re kissing. They kiss with feverish intent, like when they were much younger and still in the same level of secrecy. Every kiss could be their last and morally should be their last, but yet they always find each other and end up in the same spot with the same rushed kisses and sloppy tongue work. 

Gabriel lets his hands roam under Jack’s shirt, tracing his gloved hands down his back. Getting a small thrill from it. 

Jack gives out a slight hiss in pain and arches his back, but his cock jolts to further attention. 

“God.”

“The name’s Gabe, but God will work too.”

Jack takes the pillow from beside him and throws it at his partner.

Gabriel tosses the pillow to the side and grabs a hold of Jack’s wrists, “If you wanted to be tied up, you just had to ask.”

Jack leans up and kisses Gabriel once more, the other man loosening his grip allowing Jack to wrap his arms around him and turn them over to he is on top.

“Gloves off, Reyes.” 

“You’re not topping tonight.” He smirks as he takes off his gloves, “Maybe next time.” 

Jack gets off of him and begins to work at Gabriel’s belt and his own sweatpants and underwear. 

Gabriel helps him out by removing his own shirt and when his belt is removes getting his pants off. Leaving him in underwear and Jack in just a t-shirt. 

“You look fucking amazing.”

“Why thank you.” Gabriel puts his hands behind his hand and smirks. 

“And still cocky.” 

Gabriel grabs Jack by the top hem of his shirt and pulls him down. They continue to make out, he continues to feel up Jack’s back, tracing along the lines he 

“Don’t bite.” Jack responds, his voice becoming a bit hazy.

“Fuck that.”

“I mean it.” Jack goes back to kissing Gabriel on the lips having a tight hold of his chin. 

Jack’s touch eventually moves from Gabriel’s chin to his dark, thick hair. Tugging it roughly earns him the pressure of blunt nails dragging down his skin. He lets out a groan as bucks his hips a bit. 

“Stop scratching.” 

“But, you love it.” He runs blunt nails down his back, earning another moan from the blonde on top of him.

Jack tugs once more, “Ass.” He leans to the edge of the mattress and pulls out an almost empty bottle of lube from between the mattress and the bed frame, “You owe me more lube, you’re burning through my supply.”

“Would you prefer if I went in dry?”

Jack rolls his eyes, “Just bring some with you when you barge in.”

“You make me sound like a criminal.” Gabriel plucks the bottle from the blond’s hand.

“The jury is out on-”

Gabriel plunges a lube-covered finger inside of Jack, making the blond cover his mouth to not let out a loud moan because of the feeling and the surprise. 

“What was that?”

“Fuck.” Jack mumbles through his hand. It takes a few moment for him to regain enough of himself to take his shirt off, exposing his scarred chest to the man under him.

Gabriel licks his lips and rocks his fingers in and out of the other man. Jack follows his movements to get himself open faster.

It isn’t long before Gabriel slides another finger inside of Jack, making the blond grow redder in the cheeks.

“You feel so good, Gabe.”

“You aren’t too bad yourself.” He responds, placing a kiss at the other man’s rib cage. It’s soft and sweet, a far cry from where his fingers are right now.

“I missed you, I’ve been so hard-” 

“Sh, sh, not right now. I’ll make sure you get your fill tonight.” 

Jack rocks his hips, trying to get the fingers in him to go deeper, but Gabriel is keeping him on edge as usual, “Then give it to me faster.”

“You never liked teasing did you? You were always were straight forward, even when we were younger.” 

“You’re no better yourself.” 

Gabriel traces as much of Jack’s hole as he can with his last finger, “I can take it once in awhile, but you always want it right away. Didn’t the war teach you anything about patience.” He teasingly clicks his tongue.

 

Jack throws his head back and groans, his toes curling along and he grips onto the other man’s chest, “Come on.”

Gabriel leans up and presses a kiss against Jack’s lips when he’s close enough, “Babe, we have all night, maybe I can teach an old dog new tricks.”

“You’re no puppy yourself.” 

Gabriel removes one finger out of Jack, making the other man mutter to himself, “What was that, Jack?”

“For the love of, come on, Gabe.” 

Gabriel re-adds the second finger, he begins kissing the other man once again, running his tongue against pink lips until he slowly invades Jack’s mouth. The kiss is slow and sloppy, 

“I still can’t believe I was your first kiss, I feel like you’ve been practicing without me.”

“You’re so possessive.” Jack shakes his head as he grinds down on Gabriel’s fingers.

“Can’t help it.” Gabriel smirks as he quickly adds a third finger.

Jack groans, “Finally.”

Gabriel moves his fingers quickly, opening up the blond for his cock. His other hand lands on his thigh and grabs a tight hold of it and limiting the other man’s movements.

Jack moans out, “Stop being such a tease.”

“You want my cock that badly?”

“You have no fucking idea.”

“And what would your team think of this? Their leader, who is seen with such high regard will bend over backwards to be fucked.”

A shive rips down Jack’s body as he continues to ride Gabriel’s fingers. 

Gabriel slowly removes his fingers, earning a deep groan from Jack. He quickly lubes up his cock with what he’s able to get out of the bottle. 

He jerks himself off a little bit in the process, but is stopped by Jack’s hand over his, their eyes meet. Jack moves further down Gabriel’s body, straddling the man between his strong thighs. He reaches behind him and takes a hold of the other man’s cock.

“Ready?”

“I’ve was ready fifteen minutes ago.”

Jack shakes his head, “You haven’t changed.”

“You only got grey- Oh fuck.” Gabriel moans, shutting his eyes tightly.

Jack starts to slowly sink down on Gabriel’s cock, groaning as he positions himself all the way down. He lets out a shaky breath and begins to slowly ride Gabriel’s cock. He takes a hold of the other man’s shoulders as he takes a nice rhythm, clenching around the cock stuffing him full.

Gabriel groans, “Shit, Jack, fuck me up.”

“That’s the point.” Jack smirks, leaning down and starting to kiss Gabriel, feeling pretty strong with the power that he has over the other man, even though it probably won’t last long. 

“Fuck, Jack. You feel so good, I wonder who could have taught you to be so good at this.” Gabriel cracks an eye open and smirks.

“I will break you, Gabe.” Jack grips tighter on Gabriel’s shoulders.

“Show me your worst, Commander Morrison.” 

Jack starts to move faster, gripping the edge of the bed above Gabriel’s head, giving him more leverage and making Gabriel cover his mouth so he doesn’t let out a shout.

“Maybe next time, I should make you call me commander in bed.” 

“Alright, whatever you say.” Gabriel smacks Jack’s ass and grips onto his thighs.

Jack squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a breathy moan. 

“That’s what I thought.” Gabriel thrusts up, looking up as the blond.

Jack matches his pace, and feels the other man begin to scratch at his back again, from his spine to his sides as he tries to hold onto the other man. The feeling of his blunt nails only fries his brain even further, it leaves stinging pleasure. For a brief moment he wishes that maybe Gabriel kept his claws, but even in his pleasured state that isn’t something he’d want to explain to Mercy in the morning.

“Oh, Gabe, fuck you feel so good.” Jack groans as he rocks back and forth.

“You always did like my cock in you, I remember after practice when you’d practically be begging for it. I faintly remember all the nicknames that would come out of that mouth of yours, Cariño.”

“Keep talking like like and we’ll be doing a lot more than this.” Jack warns.

“Good.” Gabriel quickly thrusts up, bathing in the sharp whimper-like moan that spills from the blond’s lips.

Jack feels him start to get closer to orgasm, rocking back and forth on Gabriel’s cock as it brushes against his prostate. He feels his body grow hotter with each passing second. He can feel those nails against his sweaty back. 

“Gabe, please, I’m getting close.”

“I’ve got you, Jack, don’t worry.” He removes one hade from the other man’s back and moves to his cock, “I’ll get you there.”

“Gabe!” Jack loudly moans, arching his back as his paints his stomach white with cum. All care in the world is gone to the wind.

It begins to slide down his stomach and down his thighs and onto his cock.

The sight turns on Gabriel who begins to chase after his own orgasm, rocking his hips and fucking Jack at his own speed, keeping his eyes on the blissed out man in front of him. 

His head begins to swim, he sees spots in his vision as he firecely fucks up into Jack, gripping the other man’s hips tightly. He grits his teeth, feeling the pressure start to mount in his body, like a bottle cap about to pop off. He is encouraged by Jack’s blissed out moans. 

“Jack, oh fucking hell, Jackie!” He groans out as he thrusts one more time, achieving his goal.

He finishes off inside of Jack, earning a groan from the blond. His head feels hazy and his body feels so good. He often jokes with himself that if there’s anything that could bring him back to Overwatch it would be Jack’s ass, and with good reason.

“Fuck.” Jack groans.

“Exactly.” 

Jack lies down beside Gabriel, stretching out his body to regain some feeling in those parts that he lost feeling in while in the middle of his orgasm. 

“How does it feel to be sleeping with the enemy?” Gabriel pants out.

“Have I exposed anything to you?” Jack questions back.

“No. Not yet at least.”

“Well, maybe my amazing blow job skills will convince you to come back.” Jack crawls down the bed to Gabriel's cock. Using the sheets to wipe away more lube.

Gabriel quickly gets the covers off of his body then cards a hand through Jack’s hair as he feels his mouth on his thigh, “carajo.” 

“What did I say, Gabe.” Jack chuckles before licking down the entire length of Gabriel's cock. 

Gabriel tugs on Jack’s blonde hair and groans out, “Well, then maybe stop giving me more.”

Jack licks back up, before making direct eye contact with the other man before going down on him. He licks around the head and the sensitive skin below. His licks are quick as light as can be.

Gabriel cups the back of Jack’s neck, gritting his teeth as he uses all of his strength not to grip just a bit tighter and fuck that hot mouth.

“God.” He draws out.

Jack mutters something, Gabriel can only assume it's mocking version of his God line from earlier. 

“Dick.” 

Jack looks up to Gabriel and moves his head up so only part of the head is in his mouth, carefully behind his teeth. He gives small swipes of his tongue across his cock. Jack’s blue eyes glimmer with mischief as he continues his motions.

“There should be no way that someone as wholesome as you should be able to suck cock like this.”

Jack removes his mouth from Gabriel’s cock, “And someone as bad as you shouldn’t be getting off to it.” 

Gabriel pushes Jack’s head down, holding his grip for a few moments, “But you just look so good, Cariño.” 

Jack rubs his thighs together in response to the way Gabriel uses that word. He continues to suck on his cock, feeling drool beginning to drip down his chin and taste the salty precum coming from the other man’s cock. 

Gabriel gazes down at the man below him, he starts to feel his head swim for the second time this night and eventually gives in lets it rest on the pillow. 

Jack continues, his eyes fluttering shut as he begins to use his hand to reach the areas his mouth can’t. It feels so good, everything feels so warm between the two of them. 

The smell of sweat and eachother’s bodies, organic and warm. Not warm in the way that blood running down their faces is, it isn’t metallic like that either. It’s a scent of being at ease, a closeness that only the two of them share even during these trying times. With the line drawn in the same between so-called “good” and “evil”, there are no grey moments, except for now. It isn’t the soldier and the reaper, it’s Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes.

Jack picks up the pace as he feels Gabriel clutch harder on his hair. His hand moves in sync with his mouth, letting some spit dribble from his mouth to use as lube for his hand. It’s messy, but he loves it. 

“Oh, Jack.” Gabriel moans as he bucks his hips up a bit then bites his bottom lip not to get loud.

Jack opens his eyes, gazing into Gabriel's dark ones, his blue eyes are washed with lust as he exposes the head of the other man’s cock and swirls his tongue across the head. 

Gabriel clutches onto the light hair on the back of Jack’s head as he tenses up, a wave of pleasure washing over him and drowning him under.

“You fucking tease.” 

Jack goes back and tighten his lips around the middle of the other man’s cock, rubbing circles with his thumbs across Gabriel’s dark thighs, knowing despite how strong those thighs are, they are equally are sensitive. 

“Tu me vuelves loca.” He drawls out as he orgasms, seeing spots in his vision. 

When Jack removes his mouth and stares down Gabriel as he swallows. He wipes the back of his hand across his mouth, “Good.”

-

Jack wakes up the next morning, stretching his arms above his head as he lets out a yawn. He feels a slight burn run up his spine and branch out across his upper back.

He notices that Gabriel is gone, leaving behind a cold side of the bed. He rubs his shoulder and rolls his neck before getting up. When he gets to the showers and peels off his shirt, he can hear snickers from the others. 

He ignores them and takes a shower, slowly cleaning off old sweat, lube and cum sticking to his thigh and his own cum plastered against his stomach. His back feels sensitive, but nothing that he hasn’t endured before, even at the hands of Gabriel. 

When he passes by a mirror, how his back looks in the reflection. When he fully turns around he notices large gashes down his back. Bright red and noticeable like someone or something, took its claws and….

 

“God fucking dammit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you wanna send me requests follow me at fanfiction-fanfriction! I hope to be posting more McHanzo and Reaper76 in the future along with many other ships from other fandoms!


End file.
